parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Troll Engine - Chase Scene - (Crossover) - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a chase scene in Thomas the Troll Engine, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Tillie as Rut *Stephen as Rat *Luke as Rit *Rayman as King Kikurian *Mavis as Scylla *Smudger as Don Croco *Emily as Hugolina *Thomas as Hugo Transcript *Rayman: Look, kids. You'd better get out of here, or else Smudger might wake up. *Tillie: Oh, him? Nah, he doesn't worry us. We need to find our dad. *Rayman: No, really, guys. Your fair game is far as Smudger is cross. (Smudger awakens and sees the kids and rings the bell to alert Mavis and the others that Thomas and Emily's kids are looking for their parents. Rayman yelps in surprise) *Gumball: Let's get going! (Tillie, Stephen, and Luke gasp in horror, and flee with worry. As Gumball, Darwin, Littlefoot, Cera, Mordecai, Pops, Rigby, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Spongebob, Patrick, Kipper, Tiger, Basil of Baker Street, Miguel, Tuilio, and Dr. Dawson run in fright) *Madme Medusa: What's going on out there?! (gasps) *Mr. Snoops: Look, Medusa! *Mavis: Oh my gosh! It's those kids again! (loads her shotgun, and fires, but misses) *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Huh? Oh dear! Oh my! They're after the kids! Follow me. We've got to find them, before something happens to them. (the Seven Dwarves, Tom, Peppa Pig, her friends, Pooh, his friends, The Vultures, Mulan, The Elephants, King Julien, his friends, Alex, his friends, Valiant and his friends, Peter Pan, Wendy, Genie, Blu, Aladdin, Mushu, Cric-Ke, and Iago set off with Toad to find Thomas and Emily's kids) *Mavis: Get them, boys! Go get them! (the chase begins as the heroes run through the woods. Mavis fires a shot, but misses the kids, who jump over a log, that gets hit. The heroes hide, when Smudger goes past, but before they can leave, Smudger spots and chases them with the villains coming after them) *Darwin: Jump! (The heroes head over a bridge and jump over a cliff and climb upward. As the heroes hide, Smudger goes by. The heroes pant for breath until Rayman spots the kids and not even some of the heroes, who head to a train station) *Mavis: Rayman! Rayman! Rayman! (heads toward Rayman) *Rayman: Kids. I don't want to see you get killed. *Mavis: Track them down, boy. *Rayman: I'll let you go if it's my only chance. (walks away as Mavis follows past the kids, who escape) *Cera: Quick, to the tracks. (The heroes run up to the tracks, and race away toward the station, but get stopped by Smudger, who jumps out and blocks their way) *Captain Hook: Ah-ha! Now we've got you. *Littlefoot: Uh-oh. Retreat! (the heroes retreat over a railroad bridge with the villains following) *Mr. Snoops: Look, up there! (Rayman, Mavis, and Madame Medusa look forward) *Mavis: There they are. Smudger's got them on the run. (whistle blows from an oncoming train approaching. Tillie, Luke, and Stephen gasp and duck under, including ) *Mordecai: Oh my gosh! *Pops: Train approaching! *Rigby: Take cover! *Gumball: Everyone, duck! (everyone obeys and duck under the vehicle, but not Smudger and Captain Hook, who has to jump) *Madame Medusa: Jump, you fools! (Smudger and Hook obey, but as the engine on the train approaches them, Smudger breaks his leg while Hook bangs his head) *Smudger: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (as the train vanishes out of sight, the heroes get up and peer down at Smudger, who is hurt as Rayman approaches him. Smudger is unable to get up) *Rayman: Smudger? Hello? *Captain Hook: Oh no. Poor Smudger. *Rayman: Oh, no. Sorry, Smudger. No, this is all wrong. (looks up and sees the kids watching up from the railroad and growls angrily) Kids! If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll get you and your friends and parents for this! (the heroes gasp and flee to find Thomas and Emily) Category:UbiSoftFan94